


between a rock and a hot place

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a time travel glitch, Fey and Alpha find themselves stuck in a locker while Endou and Gouenji do naughty things in what they think is an empty club room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between a rock and a hot place

They went on a private trip to 2046 and materialized inside what seemed like a very small confined space.

“This is _not_ comfortable,” Fey stated plainly, tangled beneath Alpha’s legs.

“I told you not to mess with the controls,” Alpha reprimanded, bracing himself against narrow walls. “Now look where we are…I don’t even know where we are.”

They were inside a standard issue school gym locker from the 1990s. It was rusting at the corners, a bit dusty but had seen frequent use, smelling of soiled gloves, sun dried laundry and a bit of sweat. Fey’s butt was beginning to hurt and Alpha’s arms were aching from the effort of propping himself upright.

Fey banged on the steel door. “We’re locked from the inside.”

“This material can be easily disintegrated—”

“Alpha no! We can’t make any sudden moves in an environment we don’t know! What if there were people out there—”

“With the racket you’re making, I’ll be surprised if they hadn’t noticed us.”

Fey sighed and looked up at Alpha who was straining to see out from the three slits carved on the locker door. “See anyone?”

“Negative. My field of vision is limited.”

Fey rolled his eyes. “Negative~ My field of vision is limited~” he repeated in a mocking tone. Alpha ignored him and Fey sighed. “Are you this uptight all the time? We're crammed in a locker in god knows when. If this were a movie, we would be laughed at by the audience."

Fey didn't need to be able to see Alpha's face to know his silence was accompanied by a haughty (possibly judgmental) expression. "Now, I know why you’re so cranky all the time.”

Alpha looked down at Fey. “What?”

Fey hummed playfully as he promptly undid Alpha’s spandex pants. “Do you get boners in the mornings? I doubt you’ve ever even touched yourself.”

“We require no such needs. Besides, this is hardly the time and place—Fey…Fey!”

Alpha hissed at the sensation of his cock being taken into a warm, slick mouth. He should have known it was futile to negotiate with Fey when the minty haired boy was perpetually, well, horny. Perhaps the only thing that baffled Alpha at this point was how he managed to get in the mood almost literally anywhere.

Fey’s extremely talented tongue quickly derailed Alpha’s train of thought.

There was the click of a door opening and closing. Not a crowd, but at most two people had entered the room where Fey's and Alpha’s locker was. Both boys froze and Alpha struggled to look and see who had arrived. Fey waited quietly for a response while idly stroking Alpha’s cock.

“Shit,” Alpha hissed.

“Gouenji…” They heard a familiar (yet not) voice. “We should take a shower at lea—mm!”

Kisses. Wet, sloppy, opened mouthed kisses, ragged breathing and rustles of clothing punctuated the stillness of the room and Fey watched with mild interest as Alpha’s cheeks burned with embarrassment and growing indignation.

“It’s Endou Mamoru.”

“Really now.”

“With Gouenji Shuuy- _aah…_ ”

Fey’s hands quickened, a smirk gracing his face at the sounds of “Gouenji!” and “Ssh Endou, no one’s here” coming from outside the locker. He badly wanted to see what was going on but this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

“We came to the right time and— _fuck_ —I have to complete my mission,” Alpha whispered.

“You know there is no way I’m letting you do that,” Fey whispered back, eyebrow cocked. “Besides, they’re having their fun. Why don’t we have ours?”

He took Alpha into his mouth again the same time Gouenji did Endou’s. Twin smooches and squishes and sucking sounds, twin moans and deep pants filled the air thick with heady heat. Fey felt something wet on his forehead and he glanced up to see Alpha's customarily grumpy face open with arousal, eyes unfocused, pupils blown wide. A drop of sweat slid off his chin and onto Fey's forehead. Fey sucked in a breath as he felt himself stiffen at the sight.

“Relax Endou…”

“If we can’t attend practice tomorrow—”

“Practice starts in the afternoon.”

“…a- _ah!_ ”

Alpha suddenly grew rigid inside him and bucked unconsciously, making Fey almost cough and gag as Alpha filled his mouth. His legs were boneless and Fey gripped Alpha’s thighs to keep him from collapsing.

Wet sounds of flesh and flesh met their ears and Fey's eyes fluttered closed at the image of what could be happening outside. When he opened them again, Alpha saw they had darkened to a teal with lust. He knew that look, more than he wanted to admit. His heartbeat quickened.

“I want to fuck you,” Fey said, pulling Alpha out of his mouth, voice sounding wrecked. “But not here.”

In a flash, they vaporized elsewhere.

— - —

It hurt _so good_. It was the fine line between pleasure and pain that Endou couldn’t _think_ of anything else besides the cock powerfully ploughing his ass, hitting the already oversensitive bundle of nerves with each desperate thrust that sent jolts of electricity up and down his spine.

“Tight…” Gouenji managed to say as he tried not to contain the bursting heat deep within his belly. Not until Endou said he close to losing control.

“C-can’t—Gou—en…”

They came together, bodies going rigid, shuddering and gasping against each other on the small worn table where they drafted play strategies on. Panting, Endou blearily opened his eyes to see Gouenji smiling at him, soft at the edges with pleasant exhaustion. Warmth flooded Endou's chest and Gouenji gently took him in for a kiss.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was edited from its first version posted on [Tumblr](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/22164720918/fucking-like-bunnies-almost-inaire-porno-stone) for tumblr user churugi's birthday.


End file.
